Traditionally, websites have been designed for viewing on desktop and laptop computers having standard display sizes. Accordingly, it has been relatively easy to design websites for display on such devices. However, the proliferation of devices such as smartphones and tablet computers has resulted in a corresponding proliferation of display sizes and aspect ratios.
A typical procedure for ensuring that a website displays properly on a device has required, firstly, that the device be in a tester's possession. A website URL (Uniform Resource Locator) provides a location of a web page of the website. References herein to a website URL refer to a URL of the website that references a web page of the website. Once the device is in the tester's possession, the device's browser may be launched and the website URL (Uniform Resource Locator) typed into the browser (typically through a touch screen). The browser may then display the website on the screen. Once displayed, the tester may capture an image of the screen. The tester then may scroll down the website and perform another capture of the screen. This process is repeated for each screen page of the website. The precise process of obtaining such a screenshot and the number of screenshots for a website may vary per device and operating system. The screenshots for the website under testing may then be saved or exported by using a cable or wireless connection to a computer or sending an e-mail from the device. The resulting device images are then stitched together using photo editing software.
As can be appreciated, for a wide spectrum of devices, this can be an expensive and time-consuming proposition. Furthermore, the devices must be in the physical proximity and be physically manipulatable by a user. Advances in technology continue to bring challenges to website design and testing. Consequently, there is always room for innovations and improvements.